June 13, 2016 Update (PS4 EU)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PS4 (EU) servers will be coming down at 4pm (Pacific) / 23:00 (UTC) for an update. The estimated downtime will be approximately 2 hours and will require a client download. The game update includes the following additions/changes: New Weapon: NS-20 Gorgon Developed as a more mobile version of the M20 Basilisk, the NS-20 Gorgon provides MAX units with a balanced mix of anti-infantry and anti-vehicle firepower. Gold and Black variants are also available. In addition, several new Player Studio items have been released to the Depot for purchase, including; vehicle cosmetics and a few guild decals. Continent Faction Population Queue Any player trying to zone into a continent where their faction has 10% more population than the lowest populated faction will be placed into a queue. *At least one continent must have over 150 players on it for the queue to be active *The target continent must have at least 50 players on for the queue to be active *If the player’s faction is severely overpopulated on all unlocked continents, they will be able to play on the continent where their faction has the least population advantage Weapon Balance *All Basilisks **Min CoF to 0.2, from 0.5 **Max CoF to 0.5, from 0.7 *MR1 Fracture **Vertical recoil magnitude to 0.22, from 0.4 **Cone of fire to 0.05, from 0.1 **Increased projectile acceleration speed **Projectile velocity to 230(max), from 180(max) Misc Additions *The Battle Rank cap on earning these ribbons has been increased to 30, from 19. *Rocket Launchers, Assault Rifles, and Infantry Explosives (such as C4 and Anti-Tank Mines ) have been added to the Bounty Directive. *Improvements have been made to outfit management functionality. *Platoon waypoints should now be functioning properly again. *Request Reinforcements (offensive/defensive) should now be functioning properly. *We’ve added the ability to toggle the game HUD on/off to allow more cinematic video captures. First you must enable it in the Options menu, then can be toggled on/off using the directional (down) button. *We’ve incorporated several UI optimizations. *NC MAX should now properly map their weapon camo to both arms. *VP scores from each continent can now be toggled on the map screen. *The mini-map can now be expanded and reduced: **Hold to toggle expand **Hold to decrement zoom **Hold to increment zoom Welcome to New Indar Massive changes have been made to the continent of Indar. The terrain, lattice, and bases have all received revisions to facilitate better gameplay and a fresh experience. Warpgates: *All warpgates are now updated using the newer updated Koltyr style layout. *Moved ocean WG over to the west slightly, added bridge crossing chasm that leads to the Ocean WG’s next lattice base, Indar Waste Treatment Small Outposts: *NS Salvage Yard **Removed outpost from the Lattice *Indar Waste Treatment **Added additional sunderer cover **Added larger CyA bldg on south side **Added hackable equipment terminal to CyA building **Redirected flow from warpgate, now uses a bridge going over the oceanbed chasm *Briggs Laboratories **Added additional sunderer cover **Replaced Mini Spawn with Main Spawn **Adjusted cap point area, cover *Indar Comm. Array **Lowered top of mesa approximately 20-30m~ **Added small Sunderer garage **Added better cover for attackers coming from Dahaka Southern Post **Increase pain field size on spawn **Moved vehicle spawn to front of base (goodbye ridiculous vehicle pads!) *West Highlands Checkpoint **Removed outpost from the Lattice **Replaced with Large Sunderer Garage *East Canyon Checkpoint **Removed outpost from the Lattice **Replaced with Large Sunderer Garage *Sandstone Gulch Mining **Removed outpost from the Lattice **Replaced with Large Sunderer Garage *Blackshard Iridium Mine **Removed outpost from the Lattice *Abandoned NS Offices **Removed outpost from the Lattice. **Moved the buildings about 200m east and added an additional road around it. *NS Secure Datalab **Added Sunderer Garage **Increased spawn room area defensibility **Severed Vanu Archives link. *NS Research Labs **Removed outpost from Lattice **Peris Field tower will now link to Vanu Archives with an Outpost Garage replacing NS Research Labs approximately 200m to the northwest. *Galaxy Solar Plant **Upgraded spawn room to Barracks. **Replaced CyA cap point building with new BldgP. **Added a Sunderer Garage for attackers, as well as an extra road that properly reflects the lattice connection with Ceres Hydroponics. *The Palisade **Lowered height of the Palisade’s plateau as well as its static AV turrets **Added Sunderer Garages. **Upgraded spawn room to Barracks and removed the SCU. **Added 1-way jump-down platform allowing defenders to better access to cap point from pedestrian bridge. **Lowered height of high road leading to Crimson Bluff. *Red Ridge Communications **Removed outpost from Lattice. **Added Outpost Garage on opposite side of road. **Reduced grade of road from Tawrich Recycling to Scarred Mesa slightly. *The Old Stockpile **Upgraded spawn room to Barracks + aligned it with lattice. **Added Sunderer Garages **Improved the attacker’s approach from Feldspar Canyon. *NS Refinery **Upgraded spawn room to barracks. **Replaced CyA cap point building with BldgP. **Added Sunderer Garage and adjusted flow in core of base. **Removed teleporter in Med-Wing building. *Scarred Mesa Skydock **Upgraded spawn room to barracks. **Lowered height of mesa significantly. **Entrances are now accessible primarily by foot. **Moved Vehicle Term up onto Scarred Mesa. **Added Sunderer Garages and battlefield cover. *Highlands Solar Station **Upgraded spawnroom to barracks, moved to ‘rear’ of base **Added Sunderer garage **Adjusted capture point area cover *Ayani Labs **Added Sunderer garage, bridge for attacker path **Upgraded spawn to Barracks **Replaced large building with a non-roof accessible variant *Vanu Archives **Readjusted cap point locations **Added gravity lifts to ease attacking the base **Added a sunderer garage, footpaths to attacker launch pads *Howling Pass Checkpoint **Added additional sunderer cover on the eastern side to support attackers *NS Material Storage **Revamped base to be more defensible + align with a lattice better Large Outposts: *Camp Connery **Moved Cap Point out of Tower into nearby building **Added additional road on north side **Added additional cover + sunderer spots *Indar Excavation Site **Moved Cap Point out of Tower into nearby CyA building **Added additional road on north side **Added additional cover + sunderer spots **Redid B Cap point to be covered **Added equip term in J Building *Indar Bay Point **Moved cap Point out of Tower into newly designed BldgO **Moved cap point into CyA building near Tower **Added extra roads to reduce chokepoints **Made it easier for attackers to progress over the vehicle bridge **Added under-truss maintenance bridge under vehicle bridge **Added additional roads to reduce chokepoints around base *Quartz Ridge Camp **Removed teleporter building **Replaced MiniSpawn with Barracks **Added stairs to allow Infiltrators to hack vehicle terms, but not up to spawn plateau *Camp Waterson **Aligned spawn room with Lattice and moved it to the back. **Moved shooting range cap point to old spawn location. **Reduced number of AV turrets. **Added Sunderer Garage and additional cover in battlefield. *Regent Rock Garrison **Moved Cap Point out of Tower into nearby BldgP. **Added Sunderer Garages. **Added additional road + routes when attacking base. Facilities & Facility Satellites: *Hvar Tech Plant **Greater Hvar Region – Lowered the height of Hvar plateau significantly **Disabled AV turrets from the flight deck **Moved superstructure farther back on plateau, opening up more space for fights between the Tech Plant and its satellite bases *Hvar Northgate Garrison **Renamed to Hvar Databank. **Complete redesign **Pulled much of the fortification (walls, gate shield) out of the base to better balance its defensibility (still has a big height advantage) **Added sundy garages out front to allow fights to stick better *Hvar Southgate Garrison **Renamed to Hvar Physics Lab **Complete redesign **Added sundy garage *Hvar Western Post **Complete redesign **Added sundy garage *Tawrich Tech Plant **Removed unintuitive road between Tawrich Depot and Tawrich Tower **Disabled AV turrets from the flight deck *Tawrich Depot **Readjusted base to better fit Lattice **Moved gate shield gen building in front of gate **Changed cap point building from CyA to BldgP **Widened road that leads to Tawrich tech plant **Adjusted spawn room platform and vehicle spawn **Added additional cover; should be easier to defend the base now. *Tawrich Tower **Can now attack Stronghold and Gravel Pass directly from Tawrich Tower **Added additional buildings and cover leading to Tawrich tech plant *Tawrich Recycling **Switched positions of spawn room and generator building. **Added better Sunderer cover at entrances to outpost from both sides. *Mao Southwest Gate **Switched spawn + cap point locations **Increased size of base **Added extra gate shield facing Tech Plant Mao **Moved Gate Gen outside of base *Mao Watchtower **Aligned base with lattice & roads **new cap point BldgO, Sunderer **Added Garages **Added extra roads. *Peris Amp Station **Added Sunderer Garage to eastern side of base. *Peris Eastern Grove **Revamped base entirely expanding on original concept/feel. **Moved spawn room to back side of base **Added Sunderer Garages **Improved under-truss service bridge to Peris. *Peris Field Tower **Added Sunderer cover **Added additional cover and buildings. *Allatum & Rashnu **Added Sundy Garages next to the lift platforms *Allatum Botany Wing **Adjusted vehicle pad road to not be part of the main route when attacking the base **Closed off the road leading to Snake Ravine, players will need to route around the rock to get there **Added better cover for defenders to exit spawn *Rashnu Watchtower **Redid layout to be less funnely for attackers. Tower & cap point swapped, added an extra route from Rashnu to its watchtower Battlefields: *Quartz Ridge <-> Hvar Databank **Should now be much easier to fight from Quartz Ridge up to Hvar now due to the hill being less steep. **Added additional road to the east. *Hvar <-> Hvar Satellites **Much more room between all of its satellites now, should be better fights here as a result *Quartz Ridge <-> Indar Comm Array **Added road that was missing to better reflect its lattice connectivity *Mao Southwest <-> Briggs Labs **Added additional roads + cover between these bases Howling Pass <-> NS Material **Redid roads leading to base, now has one road that splits, but does not surround the base as before *Snake Ravine <-> Vanu Archives <-> Allatum Botany **Area received a road to better direct players/vehicles into the fight *Ti Alloys <-> The Crown **Added vehicle and infantry cover on the bridge between Ti Alloys and The Crown **Added additional rock cover on the rock arch between Ti Alloys and The Crown **Added a few extra trees to deter the west AV turret on the Crown from shelling Ti Alloys *Ti Alloys <-> Ceres Hydroponics **Added a low road under the rock arch to Ceres **Added additional cover to the field between Ceres & Ti *Ti Alloys <-> Allatum Botany Wing **Redirected road to Botany Wing to not pass by the veh pad Category:PS4 Patches